sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Teen Top - Baby U
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Baby Uright|200px *'Artista:' Teen Top *'Mini Álbum:' aRtisT *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Dance Pop, Balada, Rap *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 30-Mayo-2012 *'Agencia: T.O.P Media '''Romanización Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo oh baby you Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo Oh baby you i norae deu-reobwah-jwo neol wiihae na norae-hae Just only you nae dununeul barabwah-jwo neoman bogoit-janha You’re ma bo-o bo-o bo-o neo-ye-ge michyeo Neo hana ppun ppun ppun wahnjeon puk ppajyeo Mideoju-llae neomanbol-kke badaju-llae nan dajul-kke Eonjena naepumen neoman anajul-kke Neoneun ul-sangideon nae eol-ku-re useum-ggoteul piwo Yessarangman chajdeon nae-ge keu sarameul jiwo Neowah isseumyeon gang-haejyeo a-in’t got no fear Nae-ga haneun ma-reun jinshim i’m for real Neoman parabol-kke nan haebaragi Ije deoneun eop-seo nae baramkgi Heyeojinji myeochbun an dwaeh-nneunde beol-sseo Ni-ga bogoshipeo nan eocheol-su eop-seo (baby baby baby) waeh ijeseoya (baby baby baby) nae-ge onkeoya Hanbeondo bonjeok eoptjiman cheonsaneun malya Amuraedo neol talmasseul-kkeoya Oh baby you i norae deu-reobwah-jwo neol wiihae na norae-hae Just only you nae dununeul barabwah-jwo neoman bogoit-janha You’re ma bo-o bo-o bo-o neo-ye-ge michyeo Neo hana ppun ppun ppun wahnjeon puk ppajyeo Mideoju-llae neomanbol-kke badaju-llae nan dajul-kke Eonjena naepumen neoman anajul-kke Nae mam arajwo neomu bogoshipko Gyeote du-gopeun mam cheomcheom keojyeo-ga-go Amugeot-do mothae but how can i stop it Jamdo mot-deu-reo na cheongmal eotteo-khae Nae gaseume ttakhana paro neoya Ni misomaneuro ttara-unneun ge naya Ni apeseon nun-mu-reurinneun saram Duldo set-do eom-neun namani sarang (baby baby baby) waeh ijeseoya (baby baby baby) nae-ge onkeoya Ojik keudae-mani nae syupeoseuta I wanna keep you by my shide (oh baby you) i norae deu-reobwah-jwo neol wiihae na norae-hae Just only you nae dununeul barabwah-jwo neoman bogoit-janha You’re ma bo-o bo-o bo-o neo-ye-ge michyeo Neo hana ppun ppun ppun wahnjeon puk ppajyeo Mideoju-llae neomanbol-kke badaju-llae nan dajul-kke Eonjena naepumen neoman anajul-kke (Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo) neorankoshipeo bamsaedorok (Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo) ibmajchu-goshipeo bureu-teudorok Amu keokjeong-hajimal-go ttande-neun bojido mal-go Yeo-gi nae pumeseo nae sonjab-go naegyeote isseojwo (oh baby you) i norae deu-reobwah-jwo neol wiihae na norae-hae Just only you nae dununeul barabwah-jwo neoman bogoit-janha You’re ma bo-o bo-o bo-o neo-ye-ge michyeo Neo hana ppun ppun ppun wahnjeon puk ppajyeo Mideoju-llae neomanbol-kke badaju-llae nan dajul-kke Eonjena naepumen neoman anajul-kke Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo oh baby you Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo umm 'Español' Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo Oh nena tu Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo Oh nena tú, escucha esta canción, la canto para ti Sólo tú, mira dentro de mis ojos, ellos sólo te miran a ti Eres Ma boo boo boo boo, Me vuelvo loco por ti ¿Me creerías? Sólo te miraría a ti ¿Me aceptarías? Te daría todo Sólo te sostendría a ti en mis brazos por siempre Tu haces sonreir a mi lloroso rostro Borré todos mis amores pasados que sietmpre he estado buscando Cuando estoy contigo, me vuelvo fuerte, no siento miedo Las palabras que digo son verdad, yo soy real Sólo te miraría a ti, Soy un girasol Mis trampas corrientes no van más Sólo han pasado unos minutos desde que nos despedimis Pero ya te hecho de menos, no lo puedo evitar (Nena, nena, nena) ¿Por qué despues de todo este tiempo (Nena, nena, nena) vienes a mi? Nunca he visto algunos pero creo que los ángeles Se tendrían que parecer a ti Oh nena tú, escucha esta canción, la canto para ti Sólo tú, mira dentro de mis ojos, ellos sólo te miran a ti Eres Ma boo boo boo boo, Me vuelvo loco por ti ¿Me creerías? Sólo te miraría a ti ¿Me aceptarías? Te daría todo Sólo te sostendría a ti en mis brazos por siempre Por favor, escucha a mi corazón, te extraño demasiado El deseo de mi corazón de tenerte a mi lado se hace más grande No puedo hacer nada pero como lo detengo? No puedo dormir, ¿Qué hago? Solo hay una persona en mi corazón y esa eres tú Sólo viendo tu sonrisa, sonrío también Frente a ti, soy una persona que olvida las lágrimas No dos, ni tres, pero tu eres la única y verdadero amor (Nena, nena, nena) ¿Por qué despues de todo este tiempo (Nena, nena, nena) vienes a mi? Sólo su eres mi estrella Quiero retenerte a mi lado Oh nena tú, escucha esta canción, la canto para ti Sólo tú, mira dentro de mis ojos, ellos sólo te miran a ti Eres Ma boo boo boo boo, Me vuelvo loco por ti ¿Me creerías? Sólo te miraría a ti ¿Me aceptarías? Te daría todo Sólo te sostendría a ti en mis brazos por siempre (Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo) Quiero tenerte toda la noche (Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo) Quiero besarte hasta que tus labios quemen No te preocupes de nada y no mires a ningún lado Aquí en mis brazo, sostén mi mano y quédate a mi lado Oh nena tú, escucha esta canción, la canto para ti Sólo tú, mira dentro de mis ojos, ellos sólo te miran a ti Eres Ma boo boo boo boo, Me vuelvo loco por ti ¿Me creerías? Sólo te miraría a ti ¿Me aceptarías? Te daría todo Sólo te sostendría a ti en mis brazos por siempre Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo Oh nena yo Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo umm 'Hangul' Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo Oh baby you Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo Oh Baby You 이 노래 들어봐줘 널 위해 나 노래해 Just Only You 내 두눈을 바라봐줘 너만 보고있잖아 You’re Ma boo boo boo 너에게 미쳐 너 하나 뿐 뿐 뿐 완전 푹 빠져 믿어줄래 너만볼께 받아줄래 난 다줄께 언제나 내품엔 너만 안아줄께 너는 울상이던 내 얼굴에 웃음꽃을 피워 옛사랑만 찾던 내게 그 사람을 지워 너와 있으면 강해져 ain’t got no fear 내가 하는 말은 진심 I’m for real 너만 바라볼께 난 해바라기 이제 더는 없어 내 바람끼 헤 어진지 몇분 안 됐는데 벌써 니가 보고싶어 난 어쩔수 없어 Baby Baby Baby 왜 이제서야 Baby Baby Baby 내게 온거야 한번도 본적 없지만 천사는 말야 아무래도 널 닮았을꺼야 Oh Baby You 이 노래 들어봐줘 널 위해 나 노래해 Just Only You 내 두눈을 바라봐줘 너만 보고있잖아 You’re Ma boo boo boo 너에게 미쳐 너 하나 뿐 뿐 뿐 완전 푹 빠져 믿어줄 래 너만볼께 받아줄래 난 다줄께 언제나 내품엔 너만 안아줄께 내 맘 알아줘 너무 보고싶고 곁에 두고픈 맘 점점 커져가고 아무것도 못해 but how can I stop it 잠도 못들어 나 정말 어떡해 내 가슴에 딱하나 바로 너야 니 미소만으로 따라웃는 게 나야 니 앞에선 눈물을 잊는 사람 둘도 셋도 없는 나만의 사랑 Baby Baby Baby 왜 이제서야 Baby Baby Baby 내게 온거야 오직 그대만이 내 슈퍼스타 I wanna keep you by my side Oh Baby You 이 노래 들어봐줘 널 위해 나 노래해 Just Only You 내 두눈을 바라봐줘 너만 보고있잖아 You’re Ma boo boo boo 너에게 미쳐 너 하나 뿐 뿐 뿐 완전 푹 빠져 믿어줄래 너만볼께 받아줄래 난 다줄께 언제나 내품엔 너만 안아줄께 Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo 널 안고싶어 밤새도록 Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo 입맞추고싶어 부르트도록 아무 걱정하지말고 딴데는 보지도 말고 여기 내 품에서 내 손잡고 내곁에 있어줘 Oh Baby U 이 노래 들어봐줘 널 위해 나 노래해 Just Only You 내 두눈을 바라봐줘 너만 보고있잖아 You’re Ma boo boo boo 너 에게 미쳐 너 하나 뿐 뿐 뿐 완전 푹 빠져 믿어줄래 너만볼께 받아줄래 난 다줄께 언제나 내품엔 너 만 안아줄께 Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo Oh baby you Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo umm 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop